The present invention relates to a gaming system and a method of gaming.
Gaming machines are available in a wide variety of styles and game plays. Such machines may include physical reels carrying symbols and/or a video display where symbols are displayed virtually whether represented as reels or otherwise, for example as a Keno or Pachinko game.
Many users of gaming machines enjoy a mechanical interaction with their game playing and as such some machines are provided with mechanical side levers that players can pull to trigger a game. Another type of gaming machine may include a transparent lotto sphere mounted on the machine housing and containing lotto or ‘Keno’ balls randomly agitating inside the sphere.
While such gaming machines provide users with enjoyment, a need exists for alternative gaming machines in order to maintain or increase player enjoyment.